


Entourage

by Jessebun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bodyguard Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human Genji Shimada, Kissing, Love Triangles, Lucio Centric, M/M, Pining, Pining Genji Shimada, Pining Hanzo Shimada, Protective Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessebun/pseuds/Jessebun
Summary: Lucio, a famous DJ, had received a letter from the world terrorist organization Talon. They have listed him as their next target, and with the public unaware, it's up to his two new bodyguards to keep him from being the organization's next victim. Unfortunately, these particular guards won't give Lucio any space, and it doesn't help that they're both very hot.





	1. Pilot

Receiving that letter had changed Lucio’s life.

He hadn’t been expecting it, after all it had been in his fan mail when he opened it. But the inconspicuous small letter had changed his life. It was a death threat. A threat from an organization, known as Talon.

The gang had been terrorizing people worldwide, striking at public figures and important companies. They targeted the pillars of the world, and while Lucio couldn’t help but feel a bit flattered, he knew the letter was bad news.

“Alright thanks Sean,” Lucio cheerfully said, listening as the phone beeped, signifying his assistant had hung up the call. The lazy afternoon sunlight painted stripes across the hardwood floor, dust drifting through the air like slow dancers. It was almost calm, if you didn’t count that Lucio now had a worldwide terrorist organization targeting him.

With his paperwork done for the day, Lucio decided that he could spent a little time relaxing, it wouldn’t hurt him to take a moment to let the worries drift off his mind while he waited. Lucio leaned back in his rolling chair, pressing a button to turn on some slow music that one of his favorite fans, Reinhardt, had recommended him.

Scuffling outside caught his attention, and Lucio sat up in his chair quickly, reaching down and pulling the lever to lift the back of the chair. He set his arms on the desk in front of him, staring at the door as the sounds of something hitting the wall a few times sounded.

What was going on over there? Was there a fight?

Lucio felt his gut seize up. If it was Talon, he might be forced to run. His eyes glanced to the secret exit on the wall. If he ran now he might make it. Another loud thump caught his attention, and his head snapped to the door, only able to watch as the long handle slowly turned. His muscles were so tense he was afraid he might shatter.

Two men entered.

Not just two men, two extremely buff men.

The green haired one walked up to Lucio, one of the friendlist smiles he’d ever seen. Lucio reached out and shook the green haired man’s hand, returning the smile with his own, already beginning to feel more relaxed. As his hand was engulfed by the green haired man’s hand, he could feel the cool metal of rings against his palm. A quick glance down showed bracelets and rings decorated his hands.

“Greetings, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Lucio.” His voice had a thick japanese accent to it, but despite that Lucio could understand what he was saying clearly. It was like honey, smooth and flowing easily, and it wasn’t just his voice that was attractive. Lucio let his eyes roam around the stranger’s face, a very eye pleasing face. 

With strong bone structure, smooth skin, and a snake bite on his left eyebrow that only enhanced the hipster look his undershave gave him, Lucio could tell he was used to getting attention and compliments.

“Hey, it’s great to meet you too! I assume you and your friend will be acting as my bodyguards?” Lucio asked, glancing behind the green haired man to the other one who had walked in.

“Of course, Hanzo, do not be so sulky. Come meet our new client!” 

If Genji was the sun, Hanzo was the moon. He had a solemn expression on his face, and Lucio realized he hadn’t seen the man smile once since entering. A nose bridge piercing was accompanied the piercings in his left ear, and he also had an undercut. The difference was his hair was a longer, and pulled back into a bun with some bangs hanging out. His eyes followed Hanzo as he walked over, the man’s strides were confident and deliberate, and he hand held out almost impatiently as Lucio shook it.

“Greetings. I am Hanzo, as you heard, and this is my little brother Genji.”

Genji grinned and leaned an elbow on Hanzo’s shoulder, despite him being the smaller of the two. Lucio couldn’t help but smile back, maybe having two people follow you around everywhere wouldn’t be that bad. Especially if they were as friendly as Genji.

“Well, I’m glad to have you two on the staff! As you know, salaries will be at the end of every month-”

“We have already discussed payment with your agent, and we are aware of the situation.” Lucio looked up from the papers he had pulled up as Hanzo interrupted him. He looked up at his bodyguard, that was good. That meant they could start immediately, he didn’t need to worry about walking home alone or anything like that.

“That’s wonderful, I have a meeting with my friend to discuss some business, and judging from the time we need to go.” Lucio pushed back in the chair, the wheels carrying him backwards and he stood up, listening to the sound of the rolling chair hit the wall behind him. He snatched the papers he needed off his desk and tucked them into a folder, then strode across the room towards the office, not missing the look the two brother’s shared.

Immediately he decided he did not like being followed by such large people. Especially so close. Their intimidating size and auras made Lucio feel like he was being carted away like some bad teenager who had gotten caught. His shoulders hunched a bit as he tried to shake off the feeling.

“So, world famous musician huh?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah!” Lucio turned to face Genji, a smile crossing his face as their footsteps echoed around the halls. He was grateful for a chance to talk about anything else. “It started small, just some local shows. I was lucky to be noticed by the public, because of them I can do so much for my country and those in need!”

Lucio couldn’t help it, he was passionate about his work. Growing up in the favelas had been hard, especially when the company Vishkar moved in to start deconstructing everything. After his fame sparked, he worked hard to rise to the top, and buy the favela away from the company.

“It’s so admirable what you do,” Lucio watched the calm smile on Genji’s face, it only enhanced his nice looks, “What brought you to Numbani?”

“I have a show going on, speaking of Numbani, don’t tell me my assistance shipped you two out here!”

“No no, well, yes, but do not worry! We work with a company that ships us out all the time, this is perfectly fine!”

“Well if you’re sure..”

“We are. Where are the keys?” Hanzo asked, interrupting Genji and Lucio’s conversation. Lucio looked over confused, unsure why Hanzo wanted the keys, until he realized that Hanzo wanted to drive the car, embarrassment ran through him. He almost never let other people drive, in fact the only reason he brought a car that day was for convenience in case he needed to drive his bodyguards.

“Oh really you don’t have to,”

“Nonsense, I insist.”

Lucio was hesitant to hand the keys over, but he gave in. Hanzo went around to the driver’s side, and Lucio climbed in back. Genji joined him, and Lucio felt a little more comfortable with someone else in the car. He wasn’t a fan of vehicles if he wasn’t in control, but this would be fine since he could talk to Genji to distract himself.

“So green hair…”


	2. Dinner With a Side of Heart Attack

“Wait are you serious?”

“Yes! He just went straight for my head!!” Lucio found himself enjoying Genji’s presence greatly, he knew how to tell a story, and had all kinds of great stories. The animated faces Genji made were hilarious, and the wild hand motions only exaggerated what were already wild stories.

“He wouldn’t have attacked you if you had just let him be,” Lucio looked into the rear view mirror at Hanzo, despite his words the dark haired man had a smile on his face. Lucio only grinned wider and looked back to Genji, resting his elbow on the drink holder between them and leaning his face into his hand as he watched.

“I couldn’t let him just call me a prissy!”

“Genji you called him a lamp ass.”

Lucio burst out laughing, his eyes closing as he did so, squeezing out a few tears at the ridiculous insult. When he opened them again, he saw Genji looking at him, the color in his face a little more intense. Wiping away a tear, Lucio grinned.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Genji said, looking away from the pop star. Lucio looked over to the front, seeing the meeting spot he had agreed to with Hana. It was a well known restaurant, the tower of Numbani. It had the best view of the city, being above everything. He quickly pointed to it.

“There, the meeting is here.”

A simple nod, and the car was pulled into the parking garage. Hanzo insisted that they take the back way in, but with some convincing from Genji they went in through the front. Lucio was eager to wave back to his fans who recognized him, and he didn’t want to be reduced to sneaking around all the time.

Hana had reserved a table for them around the middle of the building, at eye line with everything else. Lucio loved to look across at the other building tops, and down below at all the people running around with their daily lives.

Once the waitress escorted them to their table, Lucio waved excitedly at Hana, who waved back. He noticed the girl beside her, Brigitte if he remembered correctly. Lucio slid into the booth with her, glancing out the window at the rooftops across from them.

“ 안녕하세요, who’s your entourage Lucio?” Hana asked, a sly expression on her face as she winked at her. Lucio grinned back at her and rested his elbows on the table, leaning forwards to look her in the face.

“My bodyguards Hana, who’s this?”

“My girlfriend, Lucio.”

“Congratulations!” Lucio grinned, looking at Brigitte who smiled at him. She seemed nice, the last time he met her had been at a club where she had been absolutely gone, and falling all over Hana. It had been cute, seeing how attached they were.

“It’s nice to meet you, Hana tells me my last meeting wasn’t the best, I apologize for that.” Brigitte held her hand out, which Lucio gladly shook. He quickly waved away her apology, he had dropped in unexpectedly it was perfectly fine.

As they spoke, Hanzo and Genji both slid into the booth next to Lucio. Genji’s eyes were on Hana, and Hanzo seemed to be observing the room.

“So, bodyguards huh?” Lucio looked back over to Hana as she addressed his new guards. Genji nodded and glanced to the side at Lucio, as if expecting something from him. He was confused, and quirked his eyebrow at Genji before he realized what the man meant.

“Oh! Oh, yeah, she knows.”

“Yes. We are, my name is Hanzo and this is my brother Genji.” Lucio glanced to Hanzo, the man seemed colder than usual, any joy that was in the car replaced with a careful calculating look in his eyes. He seemed to be watching everything like a hawk.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Hana, I enjoy watching your streams.” Genji smiled and reached a hand out to shake Hana’s, and Lucio realized that Genji was the brother that was more in touch with the world. Hanzo hadn’t seemed to recognize either him or Hana.

“So Hana, are we in agreement with the terms?”

“Of course Lucio, I look forwards to this!”

“Wonderful! I brought the paperwork with me, all you need to do is sign.” Lucio looked around for the folder, unable to find it. He must have left it in the car. Just as he was about to get up, Genji cleared his throat and handed him the folder. Lucio shot the green haired man a grateful smile before opening it and pulling out the papers, he handed them to Hana.

The waitress walked over and took their orders, they took their time looking over the drinks and foods, Lucio ordered some eba. He waited until everyone else had placed their orders before he turned to face Brigitte, looking to start some conversation.

“So how did you two meet?” He asked, folding his hands on top of the table.

“I met Hana while I was looking for a cat.”

“So in a shelter?” Hanzo interjected, a curious look on his face. Maybe he liked cats, the topic had certainly caught his attention. Lucio glanced over to him to see how he had relaxed, without all the tension in his face and shoulders Hanzo looked much more handsome.

Instead of confirming this, Brigitte laughed and shook her head, beside her Lucio saw Hana was trying to hide her laughter. This was going to be quite the story, he was intrigued. He was about to press for more information when their drinks were brought to them, Lucio was parched and he quickly took a drink from his water.

“No I broke into her house.”

Lucio coughed and water came spewing out his nose, beside Brigitte Hana burst out laughing, covering the paper as best she could while Lucio continued to choke on the water. Lucio could hear Genji laughing beside him, and a grin spread across his face as he tried to breath through the rest of the water. Once things calmed down a bit he looked over to Hana curiously.

“Care to explain?”

“There was a stray wandering around the neighborhood, Brigitte had been chasing it and it climbed in through one of my windows. I found her in the living room trying to get the cat out from under the couch.”

Lucio shook his head and sighed heavily, looking at Hana weakly. She had to be insane, he would have called the cops, not asked the girl out on a date! Lucio shook his head at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

“Oh come on Lucio, how many times is life going to drop a super hot girl into my living room?”

“Hopefully once!” Lucio grinned at her, he took another sip from the water, his nose still hurt from the water spewing from it earlier. He grabbed a few napkins and started cleaning up the water, glancing to the side at Hanzo and Genji.

Genji was engaged in a conversation with Brigitte, they seemed to be discussing something very passionate, as Genji was waving his hands around again. A smile crossed his face as he watched the wild motions, Hanzo’s unexpected movement caught his attention. The man was standing up and moving over to the window.

Lucio asked Genji to move quietly and he slipped out of the booth to join Hanzo, looking out at the rooftops and down at the people below. His eyes trailed over the people as they walked in and out of stores, cars zooming by, and people just hanging out.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” He looked over at Hanzo, watching the man’s expression closely. Hanzo seemed surprised Lucio had spoken up, and he watched as the man looked back down before nodding.

“It is. This is a very beautiful city.”

“It’s my favorite place to tour, I’ve only been here once before.” A smile crossed Lucio’s face as he remembered that first trip. After he had gotten used to being in a strange place, he instantly enjoyed everything Numbani had to offer. It became a priority of his to open a headquarters there, one he could visit every time Rio got too boring.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, you should see some of the parks they have.” Lucio paused and thought back to his favorite places, he should give Genji and Hanzo a tour of Numbani. That would be a great way to get to know them, and a way to pass time while he waited to announce Hana as his featured special guest in his new album.

“Perhaps some time, I am not sure- watch out!” Lucio was dragged back suddenly and a shot shattered the casual conversations of the restaurant, he felt his heart seize up as the glass shattered in front of them. Lucio’s ears rang as the glass window fell in, he could only watch as it glittered in the afternoon sun. Suddenly he was yanked back by his wrist, and then Hanzo was shielding him with his body. He stared wide eyes, breathing heavily and reaching up to cover his ears.

Screams erupted through the restaurant, people jumping up and rushing towards the exits. Lucio could hear shouting, he felt a separate hand touch him and opened his eyes to see Genji looking at him with concern. He read the green haired man’s lips.

‘Follow me’

Lucio nodded and let his hands fall from his ears, watching as Genji grabbed his wrist. He fought to keep up with his bodyguard as Genji lead him towards the stairs, a glance over his shoulder revealed Hanzo was helping Hana and Brigitte evacuate. He looked back to Genji, and tried to keep up.

Once they were away from windows, Genji turned and hugged Lucio tightly. Lucio melted into the touch, reaching up and burying his face into Genji’s chest. Someone had just tried to shoot him. No, not someone. Talon.

The sound of people talking caught his attention, the ringing finally stopping in his ears. He turned to see Hana and Brigitte followed by Hanzo enter the room. Lucio ran over to Hanzo and wordlessly turned him around, looking at the shards of glass in the man’s back.

“You didn't have to do that.” It was ridiculous to say, this was what Hanzo was hired for. He was hired to keep Lucio out of harm’s way, but Lucio couldn’t help but feel awful that now Hanzo had so much glass in his back.

“That is an idiotic thing to say.” Hanzo said, sniffing. He turned around and Lucio look into his eyes, staring into the dark stormy irises. His eyes held so much wisdom, so much knowledge, Lucio couldn't help but stare into them.

“I know, I know, but you just did that!” Lucio let the situation crash down around him. His life was truly in danger, this would likely happen again. It was time they alerted the police, especially since this would be all over the news soon.

Lucio felt his fist clench, and his eyes furrowed in anger. This would most likely happen again. He would have to watch Hanzo get hurt again, or maybe Genji! Lucio didn’t know if he would be able to watch this forever.

“Easy, breath evenly.” Lucio looked up at Hanzo as the man spoke, he hadn’t realized he had started to breath harder. He nodded and took a deep breath in, and out. Lucio looked over to Hana and Brigitte, who were holding each other and looking worried.

Lucio looked over to Genji, not liking the sad expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Entourage, this is one of my smaller stories I don't intend to pour every waking our into.  
> If you want to read something I've spent more time and effort on, go ahead and check out my other stories!  
> Don't forget to also leave a comment, review, and some kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Entourage, this is one of my smaller stories I don't intend to pour every waking our into.  
> If you want to read something I've spent more time and effort on, go ahead and check out my other stories!  
> Don't forget to also leave a comment, review, and some kudos!


End file.
